Dinner For Two
by CherryNekoChan
Summary: COMPLETE. One-Shot. There's a fine line between love and just plain annoyance. Kakashi seems to dance along that line quite frequently... Kakashi/Kagome. Stand alone.


Summary

There's a fine line between love and just plain annoyance. Kakashi seems to dance along that line very frequently…

Kakashi/Kagome

A/N: It took me a while, but I managed a Kakashi/Kagome. Ohhhhh! Something different! I had a lot of fun with this One-Shot, so I hope you guys enjoy it as well. Here we go!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She sighed again and stood from her chair. The maitre'd gave her an apologetic smile and she waved it off.

"It's okay, Hatsu, I understand," the woman muttered, paying for her drink and sweeping out the door.

Her date had stood her up... again.

_'This is the third time this month,'_ she thought, pulling the delicate crystal combs from her dark hair and putting them securely in her clutch. She walked slowly down the brightly-lit street, once again wondering at her judgement of men.

"Am I really that bad to be around? That the man I love doesn't even want to be seen with me in public?" she asked herself, a hand going to her stomach fearfully. _'What would his reaction be if I told him about the news?'_

"Kagome?" She whirled around, shock etched on her pretty features.

"Who's there?"

"That's kind of insulting, Kagome. I thought you'd at least recognize my voice," the male sighed, stepping into the light. The former priestess's shock wore off and she leveled a glare at the man before her.

"You forgot... again, Kakashi," Kagome bit out, glaring at the jonin heatedly, "I waited at that restuarant for **three hours**! Do you know how humiliating it is to walk out of there after the manager apologizes and tells you to leave?"

"... They asked you to leave?" the copy-nin asked quietly, fury coating his calm words. Kagome blinked and shook her head before turning away.

"It doesn't matter," she finally sighed, walking away from her lover in sadness. He grabbed her hand and dragged her back to him, concern etched on his visible features.

"I'm sorry. I got back really late from my mission. I never expected things to go... the way they did," Kakashi muttered, holding her closely and rubbing her back in gentle circles. Kagome bit her lip to keep the angry words inside. She knew he hadn't meant to forget. Hell, he never forgot their dates. Until recently.

"I don't care anymore, Kakashi."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise," he whispered, taking a delicate sniff at her scented hair. She'd really dressed up for him tonight, and he'd ruined it by not showing up. There was never a time when he'd wanted to kill his team mates more than now. "It's been really busy in the ninja world, what with Naruto training to master the Kyuubi's chakra and the Akatsuki leader declaring open warfare on Konoha."

Kagome sighed, knowing that Kakashi's priority was always the people of the village. And with the recent attacks that had been happening, she knew she should have been more lenient. But, with her news came the need to know...

"Maybe... we should take a break... from us?" the former priestess sighed, disentangling herself from Kakashi's embrace and stepping into the shadows, "I... need some time to think."

The jonin bit the inside of his cheek and finally nodded, "Okay. Whatever you want. Let me know when you want to talk." With that, and a heavy feeling in his heart, he turned and walked away from the only woman he'd come to love more than his village.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Three days later, Pein launched his assault on Konoha, killing ninja and civllians alike. Kagome had been terrified and begged Shizune to let her help in the field with the injured. With her strange powers and her strong ability to heal, the other woman hadn't had much of a choice and allowed her to start working on the hurting. The priestess worked tirelessly, knowing when she needed to take breaks to conserve her strength and recharge her powers. It turned out to be more frequently than usual, what with her new circumstances taxing her body.

Sakura pulled her aside to run a minor medical check on her before giving her a wide-eyed stare. "Kagome... You're... pregnant?"

Kagome nodded, biting her lip and hoping the younger girl would just let her get bac to helping. "I know, but you guys are short on medical personel, and I can help, so please, just don't say anything until after this is over."

"I... Do you know who the father is?" The dark-haired woman nodded and smiled brightly.

"He doesn't know yet. I don't want to tie him down and make him think he's obligated to take care of us, though." The pink-haired medic reached back in her recent memories and couldn't help but choke suddenly.

"_**He's the father**_?" she almost shrieked, earning a glare from the older woman, "S-sorry, but I **never** pictured sensei as a dad!"

"I know. That's why I haven't said anything yet. I'm... afraid."

"Don't be! Kakashi-sensei isn't like that!"

"Sakura! You gotta come help!" a voice shouted, turning their attention back to the current battle. Chouji and his father were stumbling towards them, both looking worse for the wear and sorrow in their eyes. In between them, a familiar head of silver bobbed slowly. Kagome's stomach bottomed out in terror, and she scrambled towards them with Sakura, tears already gathering in her blue eyes.

"No... Please no..." Father and son lowered what was unmistakably Kakashi Hatake to the ground, and the priestess didn't even have to put her hand to his neck to know he was already gone. He was too still; too quiet. She let the tears fall, the hot liquid scalding her dirty cheeks as she wept silently. "Please... come back."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura hiccuped, her hands flaring to life with her healing chakra instinctively before she laid them against her mentor's chest, "You can't do this! You can't just leave! You're supposed to see Naruto become Hokage! You're supposed to be there for Kagome!"

When it was obvious that the ninja wasn't going to answer, Kagome buried her face against his chest and simply breathed. She knew loving a man like Kakashi would be dangerous. He was someone that excelled at what he did, and he was someone that was also unusually kind.

_'I... Why was I so afraid? Why didn't I tell you? I never got the chance to say I love you, Kakashi,'_ the priestess thought, shoulders shaking silently as she mourned.

Several minutes later, a commotion filled the air, making her look up at the sky sharply. Something was going on, and it was huge. The hairs on her arms stood straight up in warning, and she rose to her feet in the midst of Sakura asking her if she was okay. Wide blue eyes watched teh sky and **hundreds** of souls suddenly swarmed above them. One disconnected fromt eh others and shot down at them towards the unmoving Copy Ninja.

_'No... way...'_ A second later, Kakashi took a huge breath and jerked to a sitting position. Kagome had no idea how it happened, but someone had just resurrected all of the people that had died in the village during this battle. Uncaring that it probably made her look like an idiot, she flung her arms around Kakashii and wept into his shoulder. In a shocked daze, the silver-haired man held her carefully close, soothing the woman that he had **never** seen cry for **any** reason.

"Shhh... It's okay, Kagome. I'm not going anywhere," he murmured, exhaling quietly and catching Sakura's relieved gaze.

"Don't leave me like that **ever** again, Kakashi," the priestess hiccuped, pulling away and wiping at her eyes before leveling a stern look at him, "At least, not before I tell you I love you. Understand?"

"... Yes. I promise." It had taken her a long time to admit it, but he was infinitely pleased that she'd finally told him that.

And this time, he was going to make it up to her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome sighed tiredly as she opened the door and let herself into the apartment. A grueling shift at the hospital later and she was completely drained. It didn't help that her emotions had been off kilter recently either. Everything either made her thrilled or pissed off.

_'I think I'll be happy when I get back to normal,'_ she thought, locking the door and absently rubbing her stomach. She still hadn't told Kakashi about it, but tonight she promised herself that she was going to. Turning the corner into the living room, she started in shock when the man she'd been thinking about all day suddenly appeared before her. All the lights were off in the apatrment. What was going on?

"Kakashi... What is this?" she asked, letting him handle her into the dining room and pushing her gently into a seat. Everything was dark, except for the flickering candles spread around the table. He took her bag and set it aside before coming back to rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Dinner. I promised I'd make it up to you, Kagome," the copy-nin replied cheerfully, pulling his mask aside so that his lips could rest against her ear, "I ran into Sakura, and she said you had something important to tell me. I thought this would be perfect, because I wanted to get something off my chest too."

"I... I... don't know what to say," the woman whispered, turning to regard him with an awestruck look. She'd never would have guessed the quiet man to be so... touching. Did his most recent brush with death make something inside him shift?

"For now, let's enjoy dinner. Afterwards, we'll say what we both want to say." She nodded and he disappeared into the kitchen, letting herself get settled in her chair as she waited for him. She was jittery now, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

_'This... is it.'_ When he brought in a bottle of wine, she knew she had to say something.

"Kakashi... Can you put that down?" Kagome asked, biting her lip when he gave her an odd look but set the bottle down anyway. "I would also recommend you sit."

"Kagome? What... what is it?" The Copy Ninja stood next to her, watching those blue eyes darken in... fear? Was she **afraid** of him?

"I... I'm..." her voice dropped until it was a whisper and he had to lean closer to catch the next words, "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, he didn't dare breathe. She. Was. WHAT? It was a good thing she'd told him to set that bottle down. He would have dropped it in shock. Then again, he probably should have listened to her other request too because he suddenly felt rather faint. This... was going to change what he wanted to say. A lot.

"I understand if you don't want to-!" Wait, what? Now what was she saying? That was-!

"Stop." The one word ceased her tirade before she could get truly going. Kneeling down next to her, the priestess stared at him with wide eyes. "This changes nothing, other than a little of what I wanted to say to you."

That pose... he couldn't be-! "Ka... kashi?" Kagome's voice cracked, tears starting to gather in her eyes. He reached up and wiped them away with his thumb, giving her a soft smile.

"I'm not going anywhere. You know I love you, and just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to walk away, Kagome," he started, sliding his hand from her cheek and reaching out to grasp hers. Kneeling was starting to bother his left knee. "In fact, I'm thrilled. I want to have a family with you. I..." the silver-haired man stopped, swallowing for a moment before continuing, "I would understand if **you** walked away, but I hope that you won't. I want... Will you... Please be-!"

Kagome bit her lip to suppress the urge to giggle. Seeing the infamous Copy Ninja getting so flustered over a proposal was too entertaining. "Kakashi? Just say it."

"Will you marry me?" he finally blurted out, his fingers tightening over hers as she looked down at him with amused wonder. Slowly, she slid from the chair and pulled her hands from his to wrap around his neck. Inches away from his mouth, she smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes." She kissed him. Softly, sweetly, oh so tenderly. Kakashi groaned quietly and crushed her to him, deepening the embrace. He wanted to forget dinner and have her instead. Carefully pulling her to her feet, he began to manuver her away from the table and towards the room.

"Let's... get married tomorrow," he huffed, trailing a path of kisses down her throat in the process. He'd admit later that it wasn't the brightest of his ideas.

Kagome reared back, gave him a blank look, and answered decisively. "No."

"Come on! Do you know how much I **hate it** when Genma tries to pull the moves on you? Hell, I'll probably try to kill him if he does it again!" Kakashi protested, shifting her collar aside to expose one of her shoulders.

"I'm **not** getting married tomorrow! I have to work, Kakashi!" Kagome argued, her breath hitching when his teeth nipped her collar.

"Then the day after?" His gut clenched when her fingers trailed against his skin underneath his shirt. Gods, he wanted her!

"No, Kakashi!"

"Right right. Less talk, more sex." Hah! He got the other shoulder free!

"Kakashi!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Naruto watched his sensei floating around distractedly, a euphoric feeling ebbing off the normally calm and cool Copy Ninja. Sending Yamato a worried glance, the loud blonde finally decided that he needed to know what was distracting the silver-hared man so.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei? Why are you acting so weird today?"

"Yes, senpai, I would like to know that as well," Yamato asked, tilting his head when the older man sent them a look with his visible eye. Probably had something to do with sex, if he guessed correctly.

"Well, Tenzou, I have a very special announcement to tell the two of you," Kakashi started, deliberately being vague to annoy the other two, "It's about a something that I've just recently found out myself. Last night, in fact." Both younger ninja twitched in murderous intent and glared at the happy man.

"Out. With. It." Naruto ground out, barely restraining the urge to strangle Kakashi.

"Kagome and I are getting married." Two jaws dropped as the copy nin hummed cheerfully under his breath.

"W-W-WHAT! What the hell do you mean you're getting married to Kag-chan!" the blonde wailed, staring horrified at his sensei. Yamato's reaction was barely better as he flopped onto the ground in shock.

"Ma-Married? You?"

"Why does that seem so unbelievable to you, Tenzou," Kakashi deadpanned, getting an incredulous stare from the other man.

"Rethink that sentence and ask me it again, senpai!" the wood element user choked out. Naruto had long since sat down, unable to process the idea.

"Ehh? Why would she want to marry **you**?" the blonde muttered, shaking his head at the very idea, "You're old!" Kakashi's visible brow twitched at that.

"Because she's carrying my child. That's why."

Naruto and Yamato fainted. The silver-haired Copy Ninja shook his head and sighed.

"Why is that everyone's reaction?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: The End! No sequel forthcoming.

Review please!


End file.
